


Sea Salt Breeze

by snalemail



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Acceptance, Beach Trip, Canonical Character Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flayn & Seteth A-Support Spoilers, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snalemail/pseuds/snalemail
Summary: Byleth joins Seteth and Flayn on their annual trip to the ocean.





	1. Chapter 1

“Seteth, do you love Byleth?” Flayn had said, combing her hair in their shared loft at Garreg Mach. 

He might as well have choked on his four-spice tea blend. 

“Flayn! Why-,” he coughed. “Why would you say something like that so out of the blue?” Seteth gathered himself before walking over to his daughter, his sister if they were in public. She sat the brush down and turned to face him, “It’s just I do not remember a time when you have brought someone with you to the ocean that wasn’t mother.” 

Seteth reached his daughter’s side and paused. He and Flayn were preparing for a weekend trip to the ocean. For once, the monastery wasn’t bustling with preparations for a battle or with some other looming threat. Byleth was floored when Seteth extended by an invitation, and he was grateful to accept. Lady Rhea was also kind in allowing them to be off at the same time. 

He reached over and took the hairbrush in his hand. “You see, ‘love’ is such a complex word and has many different meanings.” He moved behind her and started to brush her hair, it was one of her favorite things Seteth would do. “I...I would just like for him to see the ocean. That is all.” 

Flayn felt his hands tense up. “You are a dreadful liar, father,” she teased. Embarrassed at his own lie, he cracked a smile. “Byleth is quite important to me.” She offered a smile, “Seteth?”

“Hmm?” 

“I have not seen you this happy in a very long time. And, I am very excited for our trip.”

It relieved Seteth to hear her speak those words. There had been many late nights lying in bed awake, wondering if he made the right decision to bring Byleth. He never wanted Flayn to think their tradition was changing in a negative way. He hoped it would be a step into a new chapter. 

“...Thank you,” he whispered, trying to hold back tears of joy. He kissed the top of her head and finished placing her hair into a bun, secured everything with two pearl-white seashell pins. She donned a lovely, ocean-blue summer dress with a bow in the back and a white cardigan. On the other hand, Seteth kept things professional. He wore the Academy’s summer uniform--a white tunic with tan trousers in addition to his cape and other Church regalia. 

They finished packing and brought their things along to the wyvern stables. “Quinn! Oh my darling, are you excited for the ocean?” Flayn rushed up to her father’s trusted winged-beast. Her dress billowed in the cool summer breeze. It was a fine, sunny day. 

“How are you, old boy?” Seteth brushed his hands over Quinn’s snout. The wyvern nuzzled into Seteth, then bowed his head and lowered his body in order for Seteth to begin preparations. He tied up his hair into a low-ponytail so he could begin work. It was when he strapped on the saddle when he heard Flayn speak, “Hello, Professor! Beautiful day for flying is it not?” 

Seteth looked up from his work to see Byleth. He was also wearing the Academy’s summer uniform, white tunic and tan trousers but detailed gold trim (signifying his faculty ties with the Golden Deers). He was quite handsome, Seteth blushed to himself. 

“Indeed, I’m sure these are ideal flying conditions,” Byleth gave her a smile. He caught Seteth’s gaze and waved, “Hello, Seteth.” The way he said his name never seemed out of tune. His warm voice filled him with joy. 

“Why hello, Byleth,” he finished securing the saddle and carefully jumped down from the wyvern. Byleth had never seen Seteth with his hair up. His face was even more striking with his hair pushed back like it was. “I would like to introduce you to Quinn. He’s served our family for quite awhile.” Quinn seemed nervous, he shook his head and snorted. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Quinn,” he extended his hand to the wyverns snout. Quinn timidly smelled his hand and then bowed his head, allowing Byleth to approach. “Quinn is not usually so quick to strangers,” Seteth said impressed. 

“Quinn is a great judge of one’s character!” Flayn was eyeing Seteth. Byleth laughed and bowed to the wyvern, “I am honored.” Flayn giggled in delight, and Seteth chuckled. It was rare to see both of them so relaxed. In a way, that was what made their relationship so beautiful. Hearing Seteth’s laugh or watching Byleth joke, it was something reserved for each other. 

“Come, hand me your bags, and we’ll be on our way soon,” Seteth said climbing back up Quinn. Byleth tossed the bags to Seteth, and he securely fastened them to the rear of the saddle. “May I ride in the front? I absolutely adore flying Quinn,” Flayn asked Seteth as he climbed down again. 

“Yes, of course,” he smiled as he escorted her over to the wyvern. He playfully tossed her in the air, and she squealed in excitement as she landed on the saddle. Byleth was captured by the two. It was nice to see him this nurturing side of him. He had seen some moments, but this weekend would show much more. Seteth straightened up his tunic before climbing. “Now for you, Byleth,” he reached down, extending out his hand. 

Byleth climbed up and sat behind Seteth. While Seteth helped Flayn ready the reigns, Byleth kissed the back of his head. He didn’t turn, but, with his free hand, he squeezed his thigh in loving acknowledgement. 

“Right then, hold on!” Seteth shouted as he allowed Quinn to take off. The bounded upwards to the clear sky, Flayn couldn’t help giggling as they quickly gained altitude. Byleth instinctively wrapped his arms around Seteth, which was perfectly alright with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Flayn had become an excellent wyvern rider. She had watched her father do it for so many years; he kept his grip loose yet firm on the leather reigns. “You must always keep your mind clear. Distractions only disrupt your connection with the wyvern,” Seteth would harp. He was the best she knew, although humans didn’t have the time to excel like deities had. 

Strands of her hair whipped in front of her face. She brought them behind her ear and used it as a chance to steal a look at her father and Byleth. Seteth had his head turned back to Byleth, showing him something off in the distance. Perhaps they were sharing stories of their adventures, or of past battles.

She turned forward and saw a light glimmering off in the distance. “Ah, father! The sea!” Her finger reached toward the horizon. Seteth turned and was filled with amazement; the light reflected off the ocean and her waves, making it shimmer. “I’ll never tire of its sight,” Seteth marveled. “It’s breathtaking,” Byleth was in awe. Flayn pressed Quinn forward, faster than before. She was elated to be home again. 

“Careful, Flayn! This speed is dangerous!” Seteth tried to shout over the rushing wind. She paid him no mind, he needed to let loose every now and then. They sped over the passing landscape in their descent, until the cliffs dropped off into a beach below. Byleth could see they were approaching an isolated seaside cottage tucked away at the cliff’s bottom. 

Quinn pulled his wings up as he finished his descent to the white sandy beach. Flayn beamed back to her father, hoping to receive some kind of praise. Seteth and Byleth’s hair was blown out, frazzled, and, simply, everywhere. Seteth patted her head, “Outstanding as always. I’m proud.” Flayn was thrilled, “Oh thank you, thank you, father! Quinn was responding very well to me, so I wanted to take a risk!” 

Byleth added, “You were exceptional, Flayn. Much better than I could do.” His compliment made her _ ecstatic _. She saw stars, completely speechless. Seteth was already climbing down, “Come now, Flayn. That’s enough doting for today.” He reached the bottom and reached up his arms to her. Her face turned red, “Ah yes, my apologies.” She slid down the wyvern, and, as Seteth caught her, he spun her around. “Welcome home, my darling,” he placed her on the ground as she hurried off to the cottage. 

“You’re very lucky to have a daughter like Flayn,” Byleth remarked. Seteth hid a smile as he returned to help him down. “I am grateful for her,” he reached his hand out to him. Byleth took it and slid down Quinn. He used the momentum to bump into Seteth, taking him into his arms. 

“Oh, excuse me,” Byleth shined a knowing grin. Seteth couldn’t hold it in, a laugh escaped until Byleth snuck in a kiss. He was a bit old-fashioned in courtship -- asking Byleth to dinner in the nearby village, opening the door for him at the monastery, allowing him to take his seat before his own. But, something exciting would stir inside him when Byleth took the lead.

“Suave as ever,” Seteth chuckled and began unloading the bags from Quinn. Byleth watched him climb, seeing his uniform cling to his muscular frame. No matter how many times Seteth mumbled at how old he was, Byleth would never believe it; his exceptional youthful face and body were striking.

Once Seteth grabbed the last of the bags, he removed Quinn’s saddle and spoke to him as he slid down to the ground, “Go on, boy. You may have your fun.” The wyvern snorted and immediately took off. Quinn stretched his wings far and wide, letting out a magnificent roar before setting off.

“Quinn also hails from this area,” Seteth watched him fly back over the cliff. Byleth changed his gaze to him, “Is he now?” 

Seteth nodded and pointed, “My wife found him one morning on her way to fish, right down the shoreline there. He looked as though he had been abandoned. But, ever since then, Quinn has been a part of our family.” 

“She seemed to have been full of such kindness,” Byleth offered a smile. “Indeed,” Seteth smiled in return. He straightened up and walked toward the cottage, “Come, I can show you around.” 

The cottage was the lightest of blues and narrow with two-stories. A small porch lined the front with a swing and two chairs. Byleth hurried ahead to open the door for Seteth, his hands were full with bags. Seteth nodded graciously as he walked inside; Byleth followed and closed the door behind him. 

Flayn had opened several of the windows, allowing the sounds of ocean waves to float inside. Their home was full of charm, from the wood that groaned if you stepped on a certain board to the pleasant landscape paintings of the ocean and cliffs. 

“Seteth, your home is beautiful,” Byleth stepped into the kitchen where Seteth was filling a kettle with water. He then took the kettle’s handle and channeled fire through his hands and to the metal, making it quickly steam. “You’re too kind. The bedroom is just down that hallway. Flayn will be staying in her room upstairs,” he poured the scalding water into three cups with silver tea infusers. 

Flayn’s hurried down the staircase. She appeared in the kitchen entrance wearing a sky blue one-piece swimsuit, frills lined the fabric’s edges. “Join me! We must make the most of our time before the sun goes down! Aren’t you all excited?!” Just as soon as she came, she ran out the front door. Seteth’s expression was blank, rocked by whatever hurricane that just whipped by. He took a sip of his tea and spoke, “Feel free to change if you would like. I’ll join after I finish.”

Byleth took a few sips of his tea, thanked Seteth, and took his bag into the bedroom. A few minutes passed, and Byleth re-emerged wearing a pair of short navy swim trunks, carrying a towel to lay down on the sand. Seteth was standing at the large window that faced the ocean, watching Flayn carry on with building in the sand. Quinn had returned as well, he lazily watched over Flayn. 

He peered over his shoulder to find Byleth walking up. Finishing the last of his tea, he turned and allowed himself to look over Byleth. It felt unorthodox letting his eyes lust over his body, but he did it anyway. There was a look in Seteth’s eyes, one Byleth had seen a few times before. It was a look that desired carnal touch. 

“Do try to hold yourself together,” Byleth teased as he walked passed him and out the door. It stirred Seteth even more. He would be play nice, as long as Byleth allowed. 


	3. Chapter 3

The waves were gentle under the late-afternoon sun. They crept up the shore then, like giving up, descended back. Quinn was half-asleep but perked up when he heard footsteps approaching. Byleth stopped and bowed. The wyvern snorted once again and bowed his head in return. 

Flayn looked up from her work, “There you are! Right, so I’m currently fortifying the monastery here and here,” she used a small piece of driftwood to point. In the sand, there stood a near perfect replica of Garreg Mach. Byleth set his towel across the sand and joined her, “Flayn...this is incredible. How have you mastered this?” Flayn’s eyes glimmered in the sunlight, “It’s one of my favorite things to do! While my mother fished, I would build these structures.” 

She knelt back down to the sand, “Professor, I do not know if you know this about me, but I do not enjoy sitting back with nothing to do.” He laughed out loud, “I picked up on that fairly quickly. And, please, call me Byleth. I am no professor here.” Flayn giggled, “As you wish, _ Byleth. _” The word felt strange but comforting.

Byleth leaned over and started to help. He began to construct the southern monastery walls while Flayn worked on the north. They were quiet as they worked until Flayn broke the silence, “Byleth? Do you love my father?”

She noticed the question didn’t startle him like Seteth this morning. Byleth kept a cool face, but he felt slightly panicked. He knew this day would come, only he thought he would be the one to bring it up. 

“...I do,” Byleth was blushing. “Very much, in fact.” 

“I thank the Goddess,” Flayn whispered as she brushed her hands off. Her eyes met his, “My father deserves the world...He has done so much for me.” She took his hands in hers, “Whatever you decide, know that I fully support you. My father’s happiness is my happiness. And you are worthy of that gift.” With a light squeeze, she took her hands away and waved, “Father! You have finally joined us!” 

Byleth turned and saw Seteth, wearing short black swim trunks with his hair down again. He was carrying a few towels and ice pops. “Apologies for the delay. I had to clean up in the kitchen. Someone did not want to drink her tea before bursting outside to play,” he eyed Flayn with a smirk. 

“Yet here you are delivering the best treat in the world!” Flayn shot up and grabbed two ice pops from his hand. She immediately put one in her mouth, “Mmm...sea salt is truly the best. Sweet and salty!” Walking back over, she offered one to Byleth. He thanked her and tried it; it was a rush of cool sweetness with a hint of saltiness, just as Flayn described. 

Seteth sat down on his towel, and Quinn moved his head to nuzzle against his chest. He stroked his neck and turned to Flayn’s sand creation. “I will never understand your ability to build such incredible things,” he sat back and took a bite of the ice pop. 

“I do believe I hear some jealousy in your tone,” Flayn retorted. Seteth waved her off, “Not at all. My abilities lie in fishing and lying right here on the sand.” He finished his ice pop and sank back onto his towel. 

Flayn leaned over to Byleth, covering her mouth but whispered loudly, “Father tends to be that of an old man when we visit the sea.” Seteth chuckled, “One must relax every now and then at my age.” Byleth was laughing now, “Thank you for sharing your wisdom, oh Wise One.” Seteth shot Byleth a wink before shutting his eyes. 

Late-afternoon changed to evening, as the sun poised itself to make its descent. The group packed up their things and ventured back inside to clean up. Quinn yawned and set off again, searching for his own dinner. Seteth prepared a fine seafood meal, with more ice pop treats for Flayn to enjoy afterwards. 

Sleepy and full of fish and ice pops, Flayn said her goodbyes to Byleth and ventured upstairs to her room. Seteth excused himself to join her briefly. She was already changed into her nightgown and reading a book on her bed. Seteth approached her, “Flayn? May I have a moment?” 

“Yes, please come in,” she moved so he could sit beside her. He took a deep breath, “Flayn, you know I love you more than anything in this world.” He took her hands, “Which is why I am asking for your approval on something important.” Flayn leaned over to hug him suddenly, “You may. One hundred times yes, you may do so.”

“You...you don’t even know what I’m about to ask,” Seteth spoke slowly. “I do,” she leaned back to face him, “You are already holding the ring in your hand.” She slid her hands away from his, taking the gold ring, and showed it to him. 

“I’ll ask you again, father,” her big green eyes locked onto his, “Do you love Byleth?” Seteth’s eyes became misty, “Yes...and, I want him to spend the rest of his life with me...with us.” She placed her hand softly again his face, “Then, as I said, you may do so.” 

Seteth didn’t say anything, he simply held Flayn close to him. “Centuries have past seen your mother died. I never thought I could do this again, but Byleth…” he trailed off. “He has changed everything for the better.” Flayn pulled back, “My heart believes mother would be proud and so very happy. He is perfect.” 

“I want to be the best for you...and to respect her memory,” he let out a soft sob, “I am scared of this next leap, Flayn.” She buried her head in her father’s chest, “You have always been the best to me, and her memory lives on even now. I know this must be very scary, but I support you, Seteth. I truly do, and I believe she would as well.” 

They held onto each other. Seteth took another deep breath before clearing his throat, and wiping away a few tears, “Thank you, Flayn. This...this will be our next adventure.” The sky started to change into richer hues of pink and orange. “Go to him,” she yawned and settled back into her bed. “I will join you all in the morning.” 

He got up and tucked her in, kissing her forehead before leaving the room. As he came down the stairs, he saw Byleth sitting on the porch. His mint hair looked as though it was glowing in the sunset. He placed the ring in his pocket and joined him outside. 

Taking Byleth’s hand in his, he asked, “Care for a walk?” Byleth nodded, “That sounds lovely.” Their footprints dotted the sand as they walked to the shore. 


	4. Chapter 4

The tide washed over their feet as they walked along the shoreline. A few seagulls passed overhead, squawking at them as they flew by. 

Seteth couldn’t remember the last time he spent an evening like this, or when his heart was beating as hard as it was. He fiddled with the ring in his pocket, trying to keep a calm appearance as they chatted. 

Byleth pointed out a few large rocks that reached out to the water and offered to finish watching the sunset there. Seteth obliged, and they climbed up together. They sat side-by-side, as the sun crept ever closer to the horizon. 

“I’m grateful you brought me here this weekend,” Byleth leaned back. “No, the pleasure is all mine. It felt like the right time to bring you here,” Seteth reached his arm around his waist. Goddess, would his heart burst right here even before he offered the ring? 

Byleth looked out at the horizon, “You know, this reminds me of our first time alone together. Do you remember?” Seteth recalled it well, “An evening that looked much like the one now. You came to my office concerned about Ignatz’s whereabouts. He had been missing for several hours.” 

Byleth, trying to hold in a smile, “Only to find out that he got stuck in one of Leonie’s traps out in the forest.” They laughed together. “It may not have been my finest moment in mentorship allowing Leonie to do it in the first place,” Byleth scratched his head. “You were still very new to your role,” Seteth offered.

“I appreciate you giving me the benefit of the doubt,” Byleth chuckled. “But, it was during our long walk where I felt like I started to get to know you. You weren’t just a man of order and discipline. You were also gracious and kind,” he looked into his green eyes and continued. “I must confess, since that first evening and many times since then...I’ve fallen absolutely in love with you.” 

Seteth froze. He watched Byleth reach into his pocket and pull out a silver ring set with small, bright iridescent jewels. 

“If you would have me, Seteth, I’d like to spend the rest of my days with you.”

“Byleth...I-” Seteth stumbled on his words, reaching for the ring in his own pocket. He then stopped and laughed in disbelief, “You are remarkable.” He finally took the ring out, “I guess it is now my turn to confess?”

“You must be joking…” Byleth smiled in disbelief. Seteth shook his head, “I have been proved yet again why you are the most wonderful man I have ever met.” 

He pushed Byleth’s hair behind his ears, “I cannot hide my intentions any longer, either. I’m quite terrible at these sorts of matters, as you can tell, but I wish to marry you, and for you to join our small family...Flayn, she is really taken by you. And, I believe you will also be an exceptional father to her...yes, I whole-heartedly accept so long as you accept mine.” 

Byleth took his hands, placing the ring on his finger, “I fully accept, to live out the rest of my days by your side, and to be the best I can be for Flayn.” Seteth placed the ring on Byleth’s finger, then leaned down to kiss his hand. Byleth gently lifted Seteth’s chin up close to his face and whispered, “My love…” They leaned in, brushing their lips over each other. 

The sun had finally set, darkening the sky above them. Yet, it did not deter them from leaving their moment of absolute bliss. Alone, stars began to light the sky, but they never noticed. Kissing led to touching, then unbuttoned clothes. Locked into each other’s arms, they melted into moans, carried away by the echoes of the tide. They worshipped each other’s body and love, committed to forever. In their final moments of utter ecstasy, they held onto each other tighter than before, finishing as one. 

Seteth held Byleth close; his arms wrapped around him, shielding him from a much cooler breeze now. He held back the feeling of embarrassment, having allowed himself to indulge like they did. They found their clothes and agreed to walk back. As Byleth began to slide down the rock, Seteth picked him up the rest of the way. They met for a tender kiss, as Seteth slowly set him down. 

“My  _ fiancé _ ,” Byleth spoke, “I never thought I would ever get to say those words.” Their fingers intertwined as they walked down the beach. “One day will be my  _ husband _ ,” Seteth grinning at the notion.

They returned to the cottage, suspended in exciting disbelief of their new commitment to one another. Flayn perked up from a blanket, having moved downstairs to the couch, as she heard the front door open. It only took a nod from her father to make her burst into tears of joy. Throwing the blanket aside, she ran to them and wrapped her arms around them both. 

“I...I am so happy...My new father…” Flayn sniffled through her tears. Byleth leaned down to kiss the top of her head, “I promise, Flayn...I will love and protect you...just as much as I do your father.” Flayn held onto them tightly, a new family forged. 

Although, an announcement and celebration would not come for some time. A war had to be won--only this time, together.


	5. Chapter 5

Byleth finished clasping a dazzling cape to his shoulders, with the help of a Church monk, “You look magnificent, your Holiness.” Adorned in all white, he tried to keep regalia to a minimum, a long necklace that bore Serios’ crest and the Archbishop's ring, but he was told the crown was required. 

Months passed before the war met its conclusion. Many celebrated the Church of Serios’ victory; however, they had lost their figurehead, Lady Rhea. Seteth had held her in his hands as she passed on, Byleth close at his side. Flayn wept when the news reached her back at the monastery. Time was unforgiving, as the Church demanded a successor. Byleth kept his word to Lady Rhea by accepting the role as new Archbishop and leader of Fódlan. A period of mourning was observed before his coronation began. 

It was another year before Byleth and Seteth announced their engagement to the peoples’ absolute delight. Byleth stood now, back at the seaside cottage, preparing to marry his trusted advisor, and fiancé. This time two years ago, they had proposed to one another, and today they would officially become one. 

Seteth was also in white, in addition to wearing a few rings of the Church and an ornate headpiece with a green jewel at the center. He looked onward at the horizon, Flayn stood at his side. Her hair was up, with white lace bows, and a delicate white dress. Byleth and Seteth wished for their ceremony to be private, since much of their lives were now in the public eye. There were only two other trusted representatives from the Church to bear witness and conduct the ceremony. It made them delighted, relishing in the quietness of what would be their next official step as a family -- no longer having to hide their love. 

Flayn perked up when she heard the door to the cottage open. The Church monk walked out first, leading the way to the priest at the shore. Seteth leaned down to kiss Flayn’s forehead before taking his place. He looked past the monk and saw Byleth emerge, taking his breath away. Still trying to straighten his crown, he saw Seteth looking and quickly put his hands to the side and blushed. 

“My word,” Seteth couldn’t help speak aloud. Flayn clasped her hands over her mouth.

The monk took his place next to the priest as Byleth approached, Seteth gave a deep bow. Byleth was still nowhere near comfortable navigating such formalities, even from his partner, but he nodded his head and took Seteth’s hand. 

A nervous laugh escaped him, and Seteth squeezed his hand in reassurance, as the priest began, “Before we create the sacred seal, I ask that you exchange your vows to one another. Your Holiness, if you may do first, followed by you, great Cihol. Great Cethleann, you may stand by my side.”

_ Cihol  _ and  _ Cethleann _ , Seteth blushed at the formalities of using he and Flayn’s real names. Giving a small bow, Flayn stood by the priest’s side. 

Seteth knew of Byleth’s strain of being front-and-center at every occasion, he could see the brief look of panic in his eyes after the priest used his given name. The waves crashed behind them, letting the water creep up to their bare feet. 

“To Cihol, my loyal advisor, best friend, and beloved,” Byleth started slowly, “I vow to love and protect you to the end of my days, in addition to my sworn duties with the Church.” Seteth nodded, giving him a small cue to kneal. Weeks before, Seteth helped instruct Byleth on the ceremony proceedings--just as they did before his coronation. Byleth silently thanked him with a smile as he kneeled, crossing his right arm over his chest before rising again. 

Seteth nodded before speaking, “To his Holiness, my companion, and beloved, I vow to love and protect you to the end of my days, in addition to my sworn duties with the Church.” He completed the same bow in return. 

The priest spoke, “Please take each other’s hands and close your eyes” As they complied, the priest quietly chanted a protection spell over the small group. Byleth and Seteth felt a strange sensation. Byleth peaked his eyes open to find glowing light surrounding them, old Church script appearing on their hands and arms. The wind was picking up as the priest continued creating a holy seal. He saw Seteth also peaking, but Byleth saw something rare. 

The wind whipped Seteth’s hair back, revealing his pointed ears. Byleth knew the children of Seiros were gifted in the same way Lady Rhea was, that a dragon lurked beneath their mortal flesh. He had only seen this one other time, when Seteth was holding Lady Rhea. He was livid, causing him to lose some control of his form, but the glowing light around them looked as though it was revealing some kind of halfway form. 

“Please look on one another,” the priest instructed. Byleth was awestruck. The dragon was carefully outlined in the glowing light around Seteth’s body. It was captivating. Seteth’s eyes were even more piercing of an old dragon. A smile came to his face revealing some of his pointed teeth. He was breathtaking, Byleth tried committing it all to memory.

“Archbishop Byleth and Saint Cihol, may you be sealed in commitment from now to forever,” the priest announced. 

The light dissipated around them, revealing the sandy shores. Overcome by the ceremony, Byleth grabbed Seteth’s face and kissed him. Flayn squealed and ran up to them, almost knocking them over. Seteth picked her up and Byleth kissed her cheek.

Finally, a new family formed on the sea’s shores with forever to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was inspired by fan art drawn by @EvaBeeSmith that you can find here: https://twitter.com/EvaBeeSmith/status/1158847437970255874
> 
> I hope you all have enjoyed xx These three make my heart burst with so much love and joy. Thank you to everyone who has said such kind words. 
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter @snale_mail xx


End file.
